Draco
by LadyMaryland
Summary: An Aladdin remake featuring our very own!
1. Voldemort

So one night I was babysitting my little brother and he decides that he wants to watch Aladdin. So we pop the movie in and I see it in a whole new angle. The Harry Potter angle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where they cut of your ear  
If they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home  
  
When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night  
  
Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways  
  
Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Welcome to Agrabah. I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.  
  
"You're late," said a man with a parrot on his shoulder.  
  
"A thousand apologies, O patient one."  
  
"You have it then?"  
  
"I had to slit a few throats to get," said a little man, pulling a gold coil out of his robe. The dark man reached for it but the little one snatched it away. "Ah, ah, ah. The treasure?" he said, holding out his hand.  
The parrot took flight and pulled the coil out of the little man's hands and dropped it into the dark man's hands.  
"Trust me my friend. You'll get what's coming to you."  
  
The dark man pulled another piece out of his robe that was much like the first and connected them. They formed a snake that began to glow and flew off into the desert.  
"After it!" The dark man screamed and they took off across the sand dunes.  
  
When it reached the spot it wanted the snake split into two again and fell into the sand. The sand started to move and it began to form a giant head. Finally the sand stopped. A giant snake head had been formed in the sand.  
  
The dark man stared in wonder at the snake and said, "At last after all my years of searching, The Cave of Wonders!"  
  
The little man stared in wonder at the snake head. He was pushed forward by the dark man and turned towards him.  
"Remember," said the dark man, "bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is your, but the lamp. The lamp is mine."  
The little man started forward towards the snake's mouth, which was the entrance to the cave. After he was out of range of hearing the parrot turned towards the dark man.  
"Jeez Voldemort, where'd you dig up this bozo?"  
  
"Hush Wormtail."  
  
Just then the cave moved. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" it hissed.  
  
"It is I, Lucius, humble thief."  
  
"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."  
  
The little man, who we now know as Lucius, looked back towards the dark man, Voldemort. Voldemort motioned him forward and he took a cautious step in. Nothing happened and he continued on his journey. Then the snake gave a hiss and clamped its mouth shut.  
  
"Seek out the diamond in the rough," it hissed and sank into the sand. The gold snake sank to the sand. Wormtail pulled himself out of the sand.  
"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"  
  
"Patience, Wormtail, patience. Lucius was obviously less than worthy."  
  
"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have  
a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" Voldemort had pinched shut Wormtail's beak.  
  
"Yes, we do have a big problem. Only one may enter. I must find this one...this diamond in the rough."  
  
3 guess's as to who that is and the first 2 don't count. Tell me how I'm doing! 


	2. Draco

Hey Guys I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I was grounded for like ever. And no I am not abandoning City of Stars, I'm just having a little bit of writers block so If you have any advice...I'm open for suggestions.!!  
  
Mtm123~ Thanks for your review, it meant lots! Tristen-Potter~Correct! Thanks so much!! Fishhead~ you'll see...hahahaha. (I love being mysterious...lol) BabyPan~ oh yeah baby, can you picture Draco in the Aladdin outfit?????? Mad hot!!!! A Thousand Paper Cranes~ I'm glad you like!  
  
There is a man in black running after a young man in a green vest with white baggy pants. The young man has something in his hand. "Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" yells the man, a palace gaurd.  
  
The boy looks down at his hands. "All this for a loaf of bread?"  
  
The boy jumped off the roof and feel through laundry collecting it as he went along. He went crashing into the side of a building and fell to the ground. He was starting to bite into his bread when he saw more guards.  
  
"There he is," says one. "You won't get away that easily," says the other.  
  
The boy looks at them with shock. "You think that was easy?"  
  
Three women standing by start to giggle at him and he pulls a shawl tight around himself and walks over to them.  
"Morning ladies."  
  
"Getting into trouble early today aren't we Draco?" says one.  
  
"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught." A hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around. His disguise falls off.  
  
"Now I've got you," says a guard.  
  
"I'm in trouble."  
  
The guard starts to rant "...and this time—". A screeching sound is heard as Draco's monkey lands on the guards head and pushes his hat down onto his eyes. The man lets go of Draco as he salutes the monkey.  
"Perfect timing as always Harry."  
  
"Hello," says Harry.  
  
"Come on lets get out of here."  
  
Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything!  
  
Draco passes a guard wielding a sword. The man takes a swing at him and Draco ducks, pulling down the man's pants. The man is still swinging and destroys a bucket of fish. He pulls a fish over him as if it were pants.  
  
One jump ahead of the lawman  
That's all and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!  
  
Draco and Harry run up a pile of barrels and kick them down on the guards.  
  
Riff-raff!  
Street rat!  
Scoundrel!  
Take that!  
Just a little snack guys  
Rip him open, take it back guys!  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend Harry  
Who?  
  
Draco and Harry swing into an open window of a harem.  
  
Oh it's sad, Draco's hit the bottom.  
He's become the one man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents  
Except he hasn't got 'em.  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell ya all about it when I've got the time!  
  
The guards run by a man flexing his muscles. Draco is behind him mimicking his moves until he makes a mistake and they are caught. He steps slowly away.  
  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hit man  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block  
  
Draco and Harry get chased by the guards through a flock of sheep. Draco can step on them nimbly but the guards are too heavy for them. The Draco leaps over a man lying on a bed of nails. The guards do too until on fat one lands on him.  
  
Stop, thief!  
Vandal!  
Outrage!  
Scandal!  
Let's not be too hasty  
  
A door open and an ugly woman walks out  
  
Still I think he's rather tasty!  
Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
WRONG!  
  
They all jump into a pile and begin to fight. When the guards stop to look around Draco is gone. He is walking up a flight of steps with guards coming at him from the left and right.  
  
One jump ahead of the hoof beats!  
Vandal!  
One hop ahead of the hump!  
Street rat!  
One trick ahead of disaster!  
Scoundrel!  
They're quick but I'm much faster!  
Take that!  
  
Draco runs into a building and picks up a rug from the ground.  
  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!  
  
Draco and Harry jump out the window using the rug as a parachute to the ground where they land safely.  
  
Review!!!! 


	3. the Prince

Hey y'all!! How is everybody? This is probably going to be a really short chapter because I don't want to introduce Jasmine a.k.a. Ginny quite yet. THANKS to: Dweeb~ Thanks for the vote of confidence!  
  
Mtm123~ yeah Harry can talk, just like how Abu can talk in the movie. And you'll get your Draco/Ginny action in the next chapter I promise!!!  
  
LT~ Thanks, I'm glad you like!  
  
A Thousand Paper Cranes~ your review made me smile, Thanks!!!  
  
"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!" Draco cried, breaking the bread in half for Harry and himself. Harry begins to eat but Draco feels someone's eyes on him and looks over at the trashcan. He sees two young children looking through the can for food. The girl sees him and drops her find as she tries to hide. Aladdin looks at the bread, and then at Harry.  
  
"Uh-oh," says Harry and he takes a big bite out of his food. Draco gets up and walks over to the two children. The girl looks frightened and tries to pull her brother back.  
  
"No, go on- take it," Draco says extending his bread. The children giggle with delight and take it. Harry tries to swallow his food but looks guilty and walks over to give the children his bread. They take it and he is rewarded with a pat on the head from both of them.  
  
"Ah, don't. Huh?" he says, watching Draco walk over to the street.  
  
Draco peers over the shoulders of many bystanders. He sees a fine man riding on his horse towards the palace. He hears snippets of conversation from others.  
  
"On his way to the palace I suppose."  
  
"Another suitor for the princess."  
  
Draco looks down to see the two children run out of the alley. The boy runs in front of the prince's horse and startles it.  
  
"Out of my way, you filthy brat," snarls the prince. He brings up a whip, ready to hit him, but Draco steps out in front of him and catches the whip.  
  
"If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners," Draco says to the prince.  
  
"Oh, I'll teach you some manners," the prince says, kicking Draco into a mud puddle, as the crowd laughs.  
  
"Look at that Harry. Its not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"  
  
The prince stops and turns back to Draco. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."  
  
Draco rushes the prince but the doors close on him.  
  
"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on Harry. Let's go home." With that the pair turn and walk to their home. They make the climb to their "house" and Draco tucks Harry in for the night.  
  
Riff-raff, street rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy? No siree  
They'd find out, there's so much more to me.  
  
Draco pulls back the curtain to reveal the palace, shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Someday Harry, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."  
  
Once again I apologize for the short short chapter!!! I hope you still love me!!! 


End file.
